


How Many?

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: A story about black!reader and Shawn helping her with her hair.





	How Many?

You were hardly an hour into taking your braids down before you were over it. You’d think you’d be used to it by now, seeing as how you got your hair done often, but it never made the task of taking them down any less tedious. Your ass was killing you from sitting on the floor (the lack of support on your back started to bother you), your hands were cramping up, and while you tried to distract yourself with some Netflix you were still ready for the whole process to be over. 

You were about to tap in for the night and keep working on them tomorrow when you heard Shawn walk through the door. 

As soon as he rounds the corner into your living room, you turn to him with the biggest pout and he can’t help but chuckle. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Please help me, my wrists hurt.” You pout, holding up one of your half-finished braids. 

Without hesitation, he’s sitting on the couch placing another pillow on the floor, for you to sit between his legs. 

“Do I just undo them like usual?”  He asks with a fond smile. 

“Yeah, but be careful once you get halfway up, my hair is wrapped in them too and it might tangle.” 

You hand him the rattail comb, and he gets to work on them, while you turn your attention back to the television. 

“You don’t have to do this, ya know? I like your natural hair the way it is.” 

“That’s sweet baby, but it’s not about hiding my natural hair,” you giggle and he furrows his brow just a little bit. 

He was always trying to make sure to make you feel beautiful, especially about the things he’d seen people make fun of you for. You’re hair being the most popular target. 

“These  just makes my life so much easier.” 

“This is easy?!” 

“Well this part is shitty, and putting them in….but the time in between is great!” 

He laughs at your attempt to explain away the total pain in the ass braids could be sometimes. 

It feels like he’d only finished five braids before you could tell he was giving up. 

“Honey can we take a break I can’t do this anymore.” He whines from behind you, throwing his half-finished braid over your shoulder. 

“How do you think I feel,” you smile tilting your head back to look at him. “At least finished a few more, you're almost done with this row.” 

He pouts his way through two more braids, at a snail's pace with loud dramatic huffs passing his lips ever so often. You know exactly what he was doing, and so finally you gave in. 

“Alright fine. How about this? I’ll finish this row, you go order some food and we can spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch.” 

“Perfect!” He leans down placing a loud peck to the side of your face, “Love youuuu.” 

You roll your eyes at his antics, with the fondest smile on your face. “Uh huh.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
